


Wynter Barkowitz - Coming Out

by bangchanseonyeondan



Series: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Drabbles [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: i love wynter so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: this is based on a headcanon of mine bcs at this point no one is straight
Series: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783948
Kudos: 16





	Wynter Barkowitz - Coming Out

Wynter paced the room anxiously, waiting for their arrival. She had called Willa and Wyatt to tell them something - something important. She wrung her wrists, mumbling incoherently under her breath. _What to do- What to do-_

\----------

The twins made their way to Wynter's den, discussing the possible reasons for her call.

"Boyfriend-?"  
"Nah, girlfriend." Wyatt countered.  
"We don't even know if she likes girls."  
"Remember two summers ago: her and Winnie?  
"Oh yeah." She smiled and shook her head. "She might just want something from Seabrook." Wyatt raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
"So instead of just asking, she privately calls us to her den at an exact time? But you know, I'm sure she just wants more chips." He nodded, smiling sarcastically earning a sharp smack on the arm from his sister.  
"Ow- hey, I bet you 10 muscadine berries it's a personal thing."  
"You're on."

They reached the threshold of Wynter's den, Willa stomping twice in place of knocking considering the cave didn't have doors. Wynter looked over at the pair, her head snapping up.

"Hi!" She said loudly, cringing lightly at her volume. Gesturing to her bed, she invited them to sit as she took a moment. Taking a breath, she resumed her pacing, earning worried looks from the Lykensens.  
"Wynter, is everything alright?" Wyatt asked slowly. They rose from the bed and went up to her. "Wynter, you know you can tell us anything right?"

"I think I'm demisexual-!" She blurted out. They looked at her blankly, question marks in their eyes. "It means I 'don't experience sexual slash romantic attraction to a person until after a "strong emotional connection" is formed'," she explained, making quotation marks with her hands, "I think- I looked on the internet." Looking between her friends, she knawed on her bottom lip, purposefully snagging her left fang on her lip repetitively.

Willa and Wyatt looked at each other and smiled. "Okay."

Wynter blinks. "That's it? 'Okay'? You're not mad-?"

"Why would we be mad?" Willa furrowed her brows at the question.  
"Yeah," Wyatt swung an arm over her shoulder, "I mean, you're **the** Wynter Barkowitz, quarterback of the Seabrook football team and you have the loudest howl in the pack which is awesome. Who could be mad you?" She grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I thought you'd be mad at me because, you know- wolves are generally 'the more, the merrier' not 'the less, the merrier'." She picked at her claws, refusing to look either of them in the eye.  
"Wynter, I trust you more than anyone else in the pack-"  
"-except Wyatt." Said girl cut in.  
"Wyatt and I literally shared a womb. The fact that I trust you just as much says something - and I speak for Wyatt too here - we love you no matter what, whether and however you like boys, girls and/or neither. You are Wynter Barkowitz, possible demisexuality and all, and that's great." The beta raised her head, her eyes watering as she looked up at her.  
"Really-?" She whispered, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.  
"Really really." Wyatt answered, squeezing her shoulders gently.  
"Oh thank Luna." She breathed out, hugging the twins tightly. "I thought you might hate me-" She mumbled into their shoulders.  
"Don't make me repeat myself." The alpha retorted, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Willa you owe me." Wyatt smirked as they broke the hug, making his sister groan. "Wait did you bet on me-?"  
"Of course not-"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽  
> writing blog @swearwolf-writes  
> main blog @bangchanseonyeondan


End file.
